omniapathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Undine
Undines Summary The Undines are a proud race and show little outward fear. While good-natured and somewhat playful among their own kind, they behave with slightly more reserve and seriousness in the company of non-undines. They have excellent emotional control, and can edge their tempers from calm to raging and back again within but a few minutes. While some might dub their behavior erratic, undines are simply a bit more outwardly melodramatic than most races. Certainly, they are not moody and do not become angered, excited, or otherwise emotional without provocation. As close friends, some find them overly possessive, though they are also extremely protective of those they care about. Undines tend to settle near water, usually in warmer climates. Though land-dwellers, they spend a fair amount of time in the water. For this reason, most dress sparsely, wearing only enough clothing to protect themselves from the elements, and few wear shoes. They avoid wearing jewelry around their necks and keep their hair slicked back and tied into tight knots. This prevents hair or other objects from becoming a distraction or hindrance while swimming. Similarly, undines pursuing martial classes choose weapons that they can wield efficiently on land as well as in water. Physical Description Undines display a wide variation of skin tones, ranging from pale turquoise to deep blue to sea green. An undine's straight, thick hair tends to be of a similar, yet slightly darker color than her skin. All have limpid blue eyes. Physically, undines most resemble humans, and their physiques show human diversity in regard to overall height and body type. Aside from their coloration, their most racially defining traits remain their fin-like ears and webbed hands and feet. Society Undines define themselves as a unique race and are capable of producing undine offspring. While they remain able to interbreed with humans, they tend to keep to themselves, and form small, reclusive communities near bodies of water, or in some cases, floating settlements. A typical undine community lives under the guidance of a small council comprising officials appointed by consensus. Council positions can be held indefinitely, though a community unhappy with the performance of a council member can call for her resignation. Religion Fluxis Standard Racial Traits * Abilit'''y Score Racial Traits: Undines are both perceptive and agile, but tend to adapt rather than match force with force. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom, and –2 Strength. * '''Type: Undines are outsiders with the native subtype. * Size: Undines are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Undines have a base speed of 30 feet on land. They also have a swim speed of 30 feet, can move in water without making Swim checks, and always treat Swim as a class skill. * Languages: Undines begin play speaking Common and Aquan. Undines with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Auran, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Halfling, Ignan, and Terran. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Defense Racial Traits * Energy Resistance: Undines have cold resistance 5. Magical Racial Traits * Spell-Like Ability (Sp): Undines can use hydraulic push 1/day (caster level equals the undine's level). * Water Affinity: undine sorcerers with the elemental (water) bloodline treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for allsorcerer spells and class abilities. undine clerics with the Water domain cast their Water domain powers and spells at +1 caster level. Senses Racial Traits * Darkvision: Undines can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Category:Browse Category:Races